World of Light: The Beginning
by OakleafHeron
Summary: Yes, this is another rewrite of the trailer. I honestly couldn't help myself. (I'm sorry)


**Author's Note:**

 **Before y'all run off thinking, "THIS IS JUST ANOTHER TRAILER REWRITE!" I'm going to say, yes, I know, but I really couldn't help myself. Please don't kill me for adding to the World of Light fanfic spam. Please. Don't.**

 **I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing, so please, if you see any, don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

The end was near. The sun was setting. A strange energy had formed in the sky. A light breeze was blowing across the cliff. Thousands of Hands were gathered around it, blocking some of the sunlight. The Super Smash Bros stood on the edge of the cliff, staring at their inevitable doom, looking death in the eye. Fox stood in front of them all, and raised his gun.

"Don't let a single one get away!" he shouted. The Hands began to approach them, the sunlight behind the deadly swarm dazzling to their eyes. A large object was at their core, a small concentrated ball of light surrounded by blue and red.

"We'll each need to take down about ten," Marth noted, frowning as he stepped forward.

"Stow your fear," Zelda told him, "It's now or never."

"We'll win this!" Pit added, "I know we will!"

Despite this, Marth still felt as if he was making some huge mistake. There were less than a hundred fit to fight the Hands, and no matter how well they all fought, it would still be a near impossible victory. Suddenly, each of the gloves melted away, revealing a glowing, light blue form underneath. Everyone began to murmur amongst themselves as the Hands morphed into blue streaks, zooming towards the core and circling around it, creating a large tangle of light.

Shulk stared at the mess before him before time suddenly seemed to stop. A blue glow filled his eyes as a familiar, dream-like sensation overcame him. The beams of light came shooting towards them, and engulfed each and every one of them. Shulk felt a sinking in his stomach as he realised that this was the kind of vision he dreaded the most. The kind that he had no power to change or alter. There wasn't any time to warn them. There was no time to run. It was happening now.

Shulk turned around and faced his friends, opening his mouth to speak. But instead, a strangled grunt came out. The tangle of yellow beams condensed and formed a black void, turning the sky a deep purple momentarily before it erupted in yellow and green beams. The beams began zooming towards them, crossing the gap from the sky to the cliff in a matter of seconds.

One made its way to Link, who attempted to block it with his shield. He gritted his teeth and held his shield tightly, but when the blade of light hit him, he was thrown off balance. He hurriedly brought his sword down and deflect the light slightly. He managed to get his shield back into position, but the light threw him off balance again, and weaved around and went right through him, causing him to disintegrate into small black particles.

Beside him, Samus readied her gun and fired twice at the light. The light simply swatted the charge shots away and darted right towards her, taking her out as well. Zelda summoned a blue barrier around her while Mewtwo used confusion, a swirl of psychic energy. Their powers temporarily reflected the light, but the light grew in intensity and pierced through them.

Sonic and Pikachu ran ahead of the beams, the small mouse-like creature panting as the light pursuing them came closer and closer. Sonic glanced back at Pikachu for a second, realising that the small Pokémon was getting left behind. He slowed down a little, holding his hand out to Pikachu. Pikachu continued to bound beside him, trying to catch hold of his arm. Sonic's heart sank as he realised that for once in his life, he was too slow. The beam began to singe the back of his feet, and he knew that it was over for him.

Bayonetta transformed into a swarm of bats as three beams reached her simultaneously. She flew above them, flapping her wings desperately. She transformed back, breathing a sigh of relief, only for a fourth beam to hit her. Pokémon Trainer directed his Pokémon's attacks towards the rushing light, shouting encouragement, despite how he truly felt about the whole situation. Bowser stood by their side, adding his own flame breath to their attacks. The light overcame them, too.

Captain Falcon leapt up, his sight fixed onto his prized Blue Falcon. He twisted himself a little, preparing to land in the cockpit before the light took him off guard. Lucario used double team, warping out of the path of the light and next to Greninja. Lucario took a moment to catch his breath as Greninja jumped upwards. They were both wiped out. The Inklings quickly laid down a small amount of colourful ink on the rock before jumping in and concealing themselves. The light dove right towards them, crumbling the ground with ease.

Falco had quickly run to his Arwing at the start of the chaos, along with Fox. Wolf had gone to his own ship. Well, at least that's where he thought they had gone. They both could be gone by now, just like many others. The light danced around him as he soared through the air, tumbling and turning as he narrowly dodged the beams. But the light continued to strike at him relentlessly, and he was tiring out. The time between each beam grew shorter and shorter, and he was beginning to become overwhelmed. He turned for a second and saw a large number of beams heading towards him at the same time. There was no escape.

Palutena placed herself in front of the beams, her staff held at the ready. She glanced back at the Pit and Dark Pit for a second, who were flying away into the distance. She knew what she had to do, she knew what she wanted to do. As the light reached her, she threw up her reflector. The beam didn't even slow down as it wrapped itself around Palutena, taking her out.

Pit and Dark Pit, who had been successfully avoiding the light until that point, suddenly stopped their forward movement, both of them crying out in surprise. The glow in their wings disappeared, and Pit instinctively knew what had happened. He had seen Palutena flying beside them mere seconds ago, but now, there was only empty air. As they began to plummet toward the ground, the beams of light caught them.

A small box, which had gone mostly unnoticed, was obliterated by the light. Diddy Kong and Rosalina, followed by her Luma, followed the ones who took to the sky before them. They were quickly overtaken by the light.

Villager flailed about in panic as a duck latched itself to a brown dog and began flapping its wings furiously. As the beam neared, the dog covered its eyes in terror. Wii Fit Trainer swung her arms and legs before calmly taking a deep breath in and doing her signature Tree Pose. It had protected her from many strong attacks before, and she had no reason to doubt that it would work. She stood there for a second, completely enveloped by the beam, still breathing steadily. However, the beam outlasted her invincibility, and all four of them were quickly vapourised.

Kirby had grabbed onto a Warp Star. He desperately clung on to it as it darted around, the beams of light swirling around them. He watched as many of his friends slowly disappeared. Mario, who had always been there for him. Luigi, who had also been very supportive. Samus, who he had always admired and looked up to. Donkey Kong, who treated him like a little brother. Jigglypuff and Pikachu, who were always ready to play games with him and generally have fun. Link, who didn't treat him any differently from any other person, despite his appearance. Yoshi, who was a bundle of undying energy. Ness, who petted him without end. Captain Falcon, who had pushed him to strive for his best. They were all gone. What made him fear even more was the fact that Zelda, Hylia's reincarnate, and Palutena, the Goddess of Light, couldn't even match the power that they just faced. How could he possibly survive? Tears began to spring to his eyes as the Warp Star gave one final lurch before bursting into a shower of smaller stars.

Everyone was here. Not anymore.

* * *

 **Update 5/11/2018: Altered the paragraph about Wii Fit Trainer.**

I watched a GameXplain video about Wii Fit Trainer's random pose in the trailer. Turns out, it's her up smash in the game, and in the first few frames, she's completely invincible. That sorta explains why she did it.

By the way, I'd like to thank (in no particular order) all the readers, reviewers, favouriters (is that even a word? meh...) and followers. Your support means a lot to me.


End file.
